


The Bird and the Bee

by mothmansantennae



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Beelzebub, Angel/Demon, Angel/Demon Swap, Demon Gabriel, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other, ineffable husbands, minor ineffable husbands, more tags to come, no beta we die like men, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmansantennae/pseuds/mothmansantennae
Summary: The world is God’s entertainment. She can change it to be anything she pleases. So, why not see how her children would do on opposite sides?In which Gabriel is the charismatic Prince of Hell and Beelzebub is the stone cold King of Heaven.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Listen you guys ive had a list of hcs for this au in my head for maybe a year now but then I stumbled across [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2WMjY1oMrg/?igshid=16nrgycqfj6he) And I just. I had to.

“You’re an absolute disgrace of an angel, Raphael,” Bee sighed, rubbing their forehead and temples. He hadn’t been tracking anything, had been taking a little too much pleasure in speaking with the opposition. Bee wasn’t blind. And it didn’t take much to see that something definitely wasn’t correct in these records. “I mean, really. You miss your yearly, you’re seen _dining with a demon. _What is wrong with you?”__

__“I—“ the lesser angel began to speak, but was cut off quickly as Bee continued to speak._ _

__“Ah-ah-ah. I don’t need excuses, Raphael, I need progress. I suppose I could always demote you, strip you of your wings, if you don’t want to.”_ _

__“No!” Raphael shook his head. “No. Bee, it’s fine. I’m fine. I promise. I’ll get my affairs in order. I promise.”_ _

__“You had better,” they sighed with a distinct indifference, closing the principality’s file. “I’d like you to stop consorting with that demon. Ah, what’s his name?”_ _

__“Azrail,” he mumbled, folding his arms._ _

__“Ah, yes. Remember, you become what you surround yourself with. You don’t want to fall, do you?” Bee’s voice was sickeningly sweet, but Raphael knew better than to be at ease with their tone._ _

__“Yes, sir.” It was a lie.. kind of. He wasn’t.. consorting in the first place, was he? He pushed himself up, turning away from his boss and the bumblebees that occupied the space with them. “Thank you, Sir,” he muttered. It was terribly fake, but he couldn’t not say it. They would beat his ass._ _

__“Mhm,” they sighed, rolling their eyes. They brought a teacup, which would have cost a fortune on earth; fine China, gold, delicately painted flowers— to their lips, sipping the deep blue liquid inside it. It was disgustingly sweet, butterfly tea. Something they had invented for their own leisure. Not that they would brag. Too much._ _

__When their office door shut, they sighed deeply, setting the cup down on its saucer. They reached for their phone, clasping the center of the receiver and turning the dial. They had come to love what mortals called ‘antiques.’ They showed a certain level of sophistication that not many of their peers had, and they did so love being above their coworkers._ _

__They brought the phone to their ear with the final tone. Really, 666? How unoriginal of a number. They were sure Hell’s prince had chosen it merely to spite them in particular. They sighed as they listened to the awful ringing, which was prolonged to its greatest extent before the man they were trying to reach picked up._ _

__“Bee,” he greeted smoothly, making them roll their eyes. They could almost hear his smile, one thing they truly despised. “How can I help Heaven’s king on this dismal evening?”_ _

__“Gabriel,” their own greeting was just that. One, curt word, just to acknowledge him. “Have you got time for a meeting soon?”_ _

__“Ah, what for?” Gabriel laughed lowly. They could hear him lean back in his seat, no doubt propping his feet up along with it. What a heathen._ _

__“You’d find out if you’d just agree,” they sighed. “Meet me at The Square at ten o’clock sharp.”_ _

__“Dining over business? Dear me, if I didn’t know you any better, I’d assume you’re courting me.”_ _

__“But you do. And I’m not.” There was a dial tone as the king hung up, making Gabriel laugh. He set the phone back in its cradle, shaking his head. He looked to the gorgeous bird beside them, petting down its shimmering feathers before moving to scratch below his chin._ _

__“I’ve never been anything but nice to them,” he wondered, though the bird didn’t react. “Why are all angels so uptight? You’d think they’re all sitting on sticks.” The animal cooed quietly, leaning into his touch. “One day they’ll warm up to me.”_ _

__He sat up straight, looking to the open door of his own space. “Michael!” He called, pushing himself to his feet. It only took a few minutes for his assistant to appear, posture straight in his presence. “Ah, there you are. I’ve got a rendezvous up top with the angel. I trust you can keep this place from imploding whole I attend?” It was phrases like a question, but as both of them knew, it was very much an order._ _

__“Of course, sir,” she nodded once, not smiling. Just standing._ _

__“Good,” he nodded, patting her shoulder. “I’ll see you when I see you.” He gave her a simple nod, walking past her to the exit of his domain. It wasn’t ten yet, but he did enjoy himself a good walk._ _

__Bee, however, was in their seat by the minute. No earlier, no later. Unlike the demon. But they’d come to expect that. They ordered a glass of champagne for themselves, not bothering to placehold for Gabriel. They were halfway through their glass when he finally showed up._ _

__“Beelzebub,” he greeted with a faux warmth, extending his hand to shake theirs. They made no move to return the action._ _

__“You’re late,” they sighed, not looking up from the menu they had been reading._ _

__“And you’re uptight, as usual.” They shot him an icy glare, but he only laughed quietly. “What can I do for you?” He asked, sitting down with a flourish._ _

__“What do you know about the day-to-day happenings of Azrail?” They asked, flagging down a waiter. They glanced up at him, no smile, no please. “I’ll take a caprese,” they ordered. “And a new glass of champagne.”_ _

__Gabriel rolled his eyes, looking up to the young man. “Just a glass of scotch for me, _please. _.” Bee glared at him as the other walked away.___ _

____“Why must you be so polite to these… things?” They tsked._ _ _ _

____“Humans. I thought angels loved all of God’s creations, do they not?”_ _ _ _

____“Not when they are creatures of illustrious sin, and nothing else,” they replied shortly. “Answer the question.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I don’t know. He sends in a report every few months, that’s it. Why do you ask?”_ _ _ _

____“Raphael is chatting about with him too much for my taste. Seen dining with him the other night.”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel thought it best not to mention that they, at this very moment, were too, dining with a demon._ _ _ _

____“So? What would you like me to do about it, bug?”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t call me that,” they answered, sipping at their drink. “I planned, myself, to resident earth for a short period of time, just to keep a close watch on him. I suggest you do the same.”_ _ _ _

____“Asking to share flat?” He teased._ _ _ _

____“Heavens, _no. _I’d discorporate myself within a day of such torture. I’ll be occupying a room at the Ritz. They seem to frequent the place.”___ _ _ _

______“Then I’ll see myself to a room there, as well. And hopefully, you don’t have the absolutely abysmal displeasure of running into me once or twice.” They only nodded. He wasn’t sure they understood the sarcasm. Their small plate of food was brought by not far after they’d made the agreement. Gabriel only sipped at his drink as they ate. Even with a small plate, they took awfully long. It was like they were trying to pick out each and every taste they could._ _ _ _ _ _

______They brought a napkin to their mouth once finished, dabbing the edges of their lips. They miracled some payment to the table, not bothering to tip. “I hope not to see you for the entirety of this arrangement,” they nodded, walking out without so much as a goodbye._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Day three. No wonder ‘hell on earth’ was such a popular expression. They truly did despise this place. If nothing, there were flowers. They had that._ _ _ _ _ _

______They decided to make a check on Raphael on this particular day, as they hadn’t seen him at all at the Ritz. Perhaps it was because they hadn’t once left their room. Who cares?_ _ _ _ _ _

______They knew the angel ran a plant nursery on a corner shop somewhere in Soho. Would they bother with technology to find it easier? Well, why would they do that when they could just trace the principality with a little trick of their own?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon enough, the King stood before the doors of the nursery. This was Raphael’s place, they knew. And yet, the energy was muddled. They pushed the door open, coming to quite the sight. Raphael, they expected that, and then… Azrail. And what’s worse, Gabriel. Who was, as calmly as he could, yelling at Azrail in full of the public. He didn’t seem to notice their entrance, just continuing his speech._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Azrail, how do you always manage to disappoint me?” He sighed, a sickly, false smile on his lips. “If you’re not tempting this being, why in all nine circles of hell are you here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Precisely what I’d enjoy knowing,” bee spoke up, stepping forward. They swore, they could hear Raphael’s heart stop. “Did I not tell you, in no uncertainty, to stop imploring the company of this specimen?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-I—“ Raphael stumbled over his words, his golden eyes wide. “Sir, I can explain this. I didn’t invite him here. I promise that. I was just doing my work—“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And he happens to barge in?” They stepped for stand beside Gabriel, resting a hand on his arm. “If I could demote you any further, I would. Shame this isn’t enough to make you fall.” They then turned to Azrail. “And you, dear boy. I’d smite you right here and now if I cared enough. Don’t think corporate knows nothing of your actions. I’d recommend you stop this now, before one of us has to take drastic action. Hm?” They tapped their fingers, encased in delicate white lace, on Gabriel’s forearm. “Do we all understand each other?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Humans were staring. Not just looking, _gawking. _They, of course, couldn’t understand what was happening. Just that the two (lovely, one might add) owners of the nursery were in big, big trouble. Beelzebub turned away, walking to a row of potted flowers. “Not that you’ve done much, it seems.” As they touched each flower, a bee seemed to appear, dipping its face into a blossom. “How do you ever expect these poor creatures to grow in a habitat like this, Raphael? You know, if you’re going to work with my creations, you’d damn well do it right. You’re such a disappointment,” they sighed, wiping some dust from a waxy-leaved plant.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now, we’ll be making our leave, and, Azrail, I recommend you follow in action.” Gabriel took the cue, unclasping his hands. With one last glare to the demon, he stepped away, following the king._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Rosé and Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee is a lightweight. Enjoy.

On this day, Gabriel learned how much of an absolute hypocrite Beelzebub was. He adored it. Here they were, holding his arm as they walked back to the Ritz, complaining about their charge. “I can’t even understand how he can handle being in such proximity to a demon,” they complained, as if they weren’t hanging off one right now. “It’s disgusting.” Their small hands were pressed into his sleeve, their fingertips dimpling the fabric. With their hands right there, he noticed— the lace on their gloves matched the lace of their stockings. 

How… coordinated. “I just told him—not even a week ago, mind you! To stop fraternizing with that creature! How boneheaded do you have to be to so deliberately go against orders?” They groaned. They had to walk double the amount as Gabriel just to keep up with him, their white boots clacking on the cement as they did. “Seriously. I’ve never had the displeasure of meeting a principality as idiotic as him.”

“How have you not punished him to hell yet, if you hate him so much?” He chuckled, looking down to them. 

“He doesn’t technically have reasonable doubt. He’s just an ignoramus,” they grumbled, shaking slightly in their rage. Their wrath. He had to smile. They pinched the bridge of their nose in frustration. “If you could fall for simply being useless, he’d be among them long ago.” 

“You sound like you need alcohol,” he mused. “I hear the Ritz’s bar has a wonderful selection of rosé.” The king went quiet for a moment before rolling their eyes. 

“Fine, yes, you’re right. I need alcohol,” they sighed, their grip on his forearm tightening. He laughed softly, patting their wrist as he led them just there. 

They finally let go once they got to the bar. They struggled some to get into the stool. Goddamn short corporation. Their feet didn’t even touch the rest. Gabriel laughed gently, sitting next to them. He flagged down a barkeep, to which Beelzebub sighed softly. “I’ll take a glass of Zinfandel, if you may,” they waved their hand some. 

“I’ll need an ID for that, missy.” Beelzebub went bright red, Gabriel bursting into hysterical laughter. They snapped their attention to him, seeming one moment from smiting him right there. 

“I will stab you so many times, you’ll never catch up with the fucking paperwork!” They hissed, their words buzzing slightly at the ends. They miracled themselves a license, handing it to the tender. He looked over it before nodding.

“One Zinfandel, coming up. For you, sir?” He asked, turning to Gabriel. He was still laughing himself into a stupor. 

“I—“ he chuckled, placing a hand over his mouth. “I’ll just do an old fashioned.” The other nodded, setting the ID down on the bar. 

“Wait until Hell gets an ear of this!” Gabriel went on. “King of Heaven gets ID’d in local bar,” he mocked.

“I will smite you. Right here, right now. Would you like to taste heavenly flame?” They growled, pocketing the card. 

“If it means I can frame that ID of yours,” he teased, poking their shoulder. 

“Oh, fuck you,” they sighed, rolling their eyes. They wondered for a moment why they _hadn’t _just smite him. They weren’t enjoying his jabs— no way in all nine circles of hell.__

__“Watch that pretty little mouth of yours, angel,” Gabriel purred. He grinned as their cheeks lit up a dark red._ _

__“Don’t call me that,” they buzzed, though it wasn’t so.. irritated._ _

__“I’ll stop calling you angel when you’re not an angel anymore,” he promised, sitting up as their drinks were served. Beelzebub took their glass, swirling it below their nose before taking a sip. They sighed. They really did need that, didn’t they? It wasn’t long until the glass was gone._ _

__“How much does your corporation weigh?” Gabriel asked as they ordered their second glass._ _

__“About 55 kilos,” they hummed, bringing the new cup to their lips and tilting their head back._ _

__“And how much alcohol can that little thing take?”_ _

__“Haven’t tested that,” they shrugged, closing their eyes. The pleasant, tipsy fog that clouded their mind from their previous frustrations (which, now, they couldn’t even quite remember) was enough to keep a glass to their lips. Gabriel had stopped after one._ _

__Three glasses of wine, one glass of champagne later, Gabriel was fairly sure the angel was raghard drunk. He found they were quite the open book in this inebriated state. He wondered how helpful he could make that._ _

__“No, no— but I told ‘er,” they murmured, “I told her that I wanted some sweets, yeah?” They were leaning against his shoulder, staring into their empty flute. “And she brought me back.. a damn pome- pommel.. pimme. Fruit. With all the little bitter bits. And I had to— I had to explain that, Dagon, that isn’t a sweet!” They had one hand covering their face. “But she said, it’s sweet, ain’t it? But I really… I really just wanted a tart. A tart’s all,” they finished._ _

__“I think,” he chuckled, plucking the glass from their fingers, setting it down on the bar, “it’s about time I cut you off. That, or, you sober up.”_ _

__“Bein’ sober is no fun!” They whined, grabbing hold of his chest._ _

__“Alright, then. To bed with you. What’s your room?”_ _

__“My room?” They mumbled. “I don’t fucking know. Do I— do I look like an angel who knows things? That, that’s Dagon’s job…”_ _

__“Come on, angel, knock around that pretty little head of yours.”_ _

__“It ain’t pretty,” was all they answered to that. He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes._ _

__“Am I really going to have to babysit you until you sober?” He asked, looking down to their tiny figure clung onto him. He felt them nod, making him sigh heavily. “Alright then. Up with you.” He made the first move to stand, which they nearly immediately followed. He hand to hold both of their hands to keep them from falling over. He supposed, he was lucky they weren’t wearing their cape. He wrangled then into the elevator, quickly pressing the button for the top floor._ _

__“I bet you’re a nice pillow,” they mumbled, their eyes slipping shut as they waited to get to the designated floor._ _

__“Would I?” He mused, looking down at them._ _

__“Mhm. So you’re my pillow,” they whispered, jumping when the bell of the elevator rung. He laughed quietly, taking their shoulders. He brought them to his own room, having to pull them to his chest as he moved to grab his key and tap it against the lock. They stumbled a bit as he began forward, giggling happily as he caught them. They grabbed his wrists, grinning._ _

__He rolled his eyes some, leading them to the couch and sitting them down. He knelt down to their level, moving to lift the halo of golden laurels from their head. They buzzed quietly, leaning into his touch. He had to smile, letting them rest their cheek in his hand and setting the gold on the coffee table. “You’re quite the affectionate drunk, bumblebee,” he murmured. They giggled, taking hold of his arm and nodding. He peeled their hands away from them, instead undoing the golden buttons on their tailcoat, so they sat more comfortably in their sweater. He laid them down onto the couch, patting their head._ _

__“Go to sleep, angel. Your hangover will be over faster.” They nodded some, grabbing his hand to place under their head. “Hey-- let me go,” he laughed, tugging away. They whined, keeping him firmly in place. He rolled his eyes, just sitting down beside them. “Goodnight, bumblebee.”_ _


	3. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a [quick thing](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WR-3Q8QuRSAaPfQPTW0vWLAo3L-DZvgh/view?usp=sharing) about appearances and animals cause I’m a whore

Bee hadn’t ever been on earth long enough to experience a hangover. Hell, who were they kidding? They hadn’t even ever experienced a headache. Waking up with a throbbing migraine and a nauseous churning in their stomach was not something they had anticipated. For a moment, even irrationally so, they feared their corporation may be in shutdown. The only time they had experienced _that _was when she was trying to tell the Virgin Mary that she was pregnant. The Bible had smartly left out how the mother had thrown a carpenter’s pick into their side. They thanked Matthew every damned Christmas for that.__

__Those sensations, however, quickly vanished from their primary of panic when they felt their hands wrapped around unmistakably expensive wool, a warm hand cradling their face. After their groan of pain, that hand moved a bit as Gabriel turned around to look at them. “And this, dear angel, is why you should sober up before bed. Feel that? That’s a hangover.”_ _

__They quickly scrambled away from his hand, sitting up with all too much urgency. They grunted with their sudden motion, reaching up to hold their aching forehead. The demon only laughed retracting his arm to fold it under his other. “Fuck,” they whined, gritting their teeth. “This is miserable..” the last bit came out as a mere whimper. How entertaining. They didn’t know they could miracle the hangover away, as well, and he wouldn’t tell them. “Why does my stomach feel so terrible?”_ _

__“If you’re going to vomit, kindly do it over the basin,” was all he said._ _

__“Vomit?” They asked, squinting at the harsh light of the curtains. Sheer drapes were often their favorite, but right now, they wanted to set the things aflame._ _

__“Ah, um, expel disgusting matter from your stomach. You’ll feel it before it comes.” The last thing he wanted was angel puke all over his nice, clean penthouse. Though, he had to wonder for a moment, would it just be honey? That’s all honey really was, sugars expelled from a bee’s stomach. He laughed quietly._ _

__“Shut up!” They snapped, though their own noise hurt their head more than his. They groaned, deciding to lay back down, with their back towards the windows. He chuckled a bit, pressing his hand against their forehead. They didn’t want to move quickly enough to slap him away, so there it stayed._ _

__“You aren’t running a temperature, so that’s good,” he murmured. “Want something to drink?”_ _

__“No!” They answered quietly. “That’s what made me feel malaise in the first place, isn’t it?”_ _

__Gabriel smiled gently, shaking his head. Man, were they oblivious. “I mean something like… water, or tea.”_ _

__“Oh… oh.” They nodded slowly, closing their eyes. “Some tea would be lovely…” they mumbled. Gabriel nodded, pushing himself to go check the hotel’s shitty selection of teas. Seriously, the heart of London, and not one bag of decent tea? He rolled his eyes, miracling a bag of ginger tea. That would help their stomach, at least. As he filled a mug with steaming tap water from the machine, he examined the honey provided. Eh, he’d just add the whole jar. Why wouldn’t they like honey? It was a small jar, anyways. Though, it made the tea awfully viscous._ _

__He plopped a spoon in, beginning back to the couch. He smiled as they pulled their sweater’s sleeves over their hands to protect them, grabbing the tea. How cute._ _

__Fuck, no. This was Beelzebub. And they weren’t cute. Well, maybe when they were drunk. That’s not the point._ _

__They sipped at the hot beverage, licking it off of their lips as they pulled their legs up in order to rest the glass there. He pat their shoulder, sighing some. “What’s your room number?” He asked, stretching his arms over his head._ _

__“Why in all seven realms should I tell you?” They muttered._ _

__“So I can make sure you get back there, while your corporation is _alive. _”___ _

____They rolled their eyes. “One-hundred-and-fourteen,” they sniffed._ _ _ _

____“I should have figured,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Finish that up, so you can get back.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not sure that I’m keen on— ah!” They flinched, reaching up to touch their forehead. “Keen on moving…” they muttered._ _ _ _

____“So you’re going to stay here?”_ _ _ _

____“I’d snap at you if it didn’t pain me,” they huffed. “Just until I feel— feel like I can move, teleport, even…”_ _ _ _

____“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you just want to hang out with me. Though, you were rather… affectionate, last night. And you know what they say, alcohol drags along with it honesty.” Their eyes widened a bit._ _ _ _

____“I was?” They asked._ _ _ _

____Well, he could have some fun with this. “Oh, yes. Insisted on using me as a pillow, hung off my arm, even _kissed me. _” sure, the last bit was a lie, but it wouldn’t hurt to make them squirm.___ _ _ _

______“I _what?! _” They hissed, again moving to touch their throbbing temples. “Fuck, that was _not _honesty..”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sure, angel! You don’t sound in denial at all!” His sarcasm was so heavy, not even bee could miss it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I will smite you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You said that last night. Yet, here I stand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sod off about last night! I was sloshed!” They whined, leaning back and covering their face with their arm. No way were they dealing with this. “If I kissed you, it meant nothing,” they muttered, waving him off. “Or because you’re warm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Right, of course. Blame everything on the cold blooded, blame everything on the ultraviolet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“When have I blamed _anything _on the way I see?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Running red lights,” he answered simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Okay, but I legitimately can’t see red.” They rolled their eyes, raising their head to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Then, you know red is on top, or can at least note that if it isn’t green or yellow, it’s red. You’re not an idiot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You? Denying my idiocy? What have you done with Gabriel?” They asked, scoffing a bit. He had to smile a bit, patting their head gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re half decent when you’re drunk, I’ll say that,” Gabriel hummed, pushing himself to stand. “If you’re going to stay, I’m going to keep track of Azrail. Make sure he doesn’t end up in that dreadful.. What do they call it, even?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Plant nursery. Though, it’s hardly one, those plants are mizzzerable,” they buzzed as they began to even think about the poor state of those plants. “They were hardly even pollinated. How doezz Raphael expect any of them to stay alive? Fiscally speaking, it’s an idiotic move, as well. What doezz he expect to do, continually buy seedzzz, when he has a literal factory?” they balled their hands into fists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Calm down, bumblebee. You’re buzzing and shaking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“And?! Flowerzzz were _my _creation, and he knowzz that damn well! They’re my children, practically! And he’zz just abusing them!” they sounded exasperated. Gabriel merely laughed, patting their shoulder.  
“Hush, now. I’ve seen you yell at plants, too.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I apologizze, though!” they pouted, folding their arms. “I doubt he doezzz. They seemed mizzzerable. Almozzt terrified. They shook when I touched them, for Lucifer’zz sake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Maybe they just don’t like _you, _hm?” he watched as they pouted some, folding their arms.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Plants like me. I made them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“If you say so, angel,” he shrugged, pushing himself to his feet.” _As I was saying, _I’m going to go see where Azrail is. You get feeling better and get out of here, hm?” he ordered, turning away from them and heading to the door.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Gabriel,” They called, flinching. He turned around, looking at them with a cocked brow. “Thank you for taking care of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He smiled gently. “No problem, angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
